Pretty Cure All Stars For All Time
Cure Black introduces herself.jpg|Cure Black Cure White introduces herself.jpg|Cure White Shiny Luminous unleashing the pink and white beams.jpg|Shiny Luminous Cure Bloom intro.jpg|Cure Bloom Cure Eaglet intro.jpg|Cure Eaglet Natalie Blackstone/Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Hannah Whitehouse/Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Hilary Lightheart/Shiny Luminous: A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous! Sarah Bloomsdale/Cure Bloom: The Shining Golden Flower, I am Cure Bloom! May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet: The Radiant Silver Wing, I am Cure Eaglet! Cure Dream pose.jpg|Cure Dream Cure Rouge poses.jpg|Cure Rouge Cure Lemonade.jpg|Cure Lemonade Cure Mint.jpg|Cure Mint Cure Aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua Milky Rose poses with blue roses.jpg|Milky Rose Nicole Olivera/Cure Dream: The Great Power of Hope, I am Cure Dream! Rena Naderson/Cure Rouge: The Red Flame of Passion...I am Cure Rouge! Melanie Lovelace/Cure Lemonade: The Effervescence of Bursting Lemon, I'm Cure Lemonade! Claire Audrey/Cure Mint: The Green Earth of Tranquility..I'm Cure Mint! Karen Simone/Cure Aqua: The Blue Spring of Intelligence, I am Cure Aqua! Kinsley Rosewood/Milky Rose: The Blue Rose is the symbol of my Secret. I am Milky Rose! Cure Peach poses with sparkles.jpg|Cure Peach Cure Berry poses.jpg|Cure Berry Cure Pine poses.png|Cure Pine Cure Passion poses with sparkles.png|Cure Passion Lauren Peachtree/Cure Peach: Freshly-picked fresh...*clap*...I'm the Lovely pink-hearted Cure Peach! Millie Ancalade/Cure Berry: Freshly-gathered fresh...*clap*...I'm the Hopeful blue-hearted Cure Berry! Izzy Pinebush/Cure Pine: Freshly-harvested fresh...*clap*...I'm the Faithful yellow-hearted Cure Pine! Sabrina Easton/Cure Passion: Freshly-ripened fresh...*clap*...I'm the Jubilant red-hearted Cure Passion! Cure Blossom.jpg|Cure Blossom Cure Marine.png|Cure Marine Cure Sunshine.png|Cure Sunshine Cure Moonlight.jpg|Cure Moonlight Tiffany Blossoms/Cure Blossom: The Flower that blooms throughout the Land...*about to pose*...ah...I’m Cure Blossom! Erika/Cure Marine: The Flower that sways near the Ocean Shore...I’m Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The Flower that bathes in the Sunlight, I’m Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The Flower that glistens from the Radiance of the Moon, I am Cure Moonlight! Cure Melody poses with musical notes.png|Cure Melody Cure Rhythm introductory pose.png|Cure Rhythm Cure Beat introductory pose.png|Cure Beat Cure Melody: Strumming the Raging Tune, I'm Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Playing the Graceful Tune, I'm Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Rocking the Tender Tune, I'm Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Composing the Heavenly Tune...I am Cure Muse! Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky: A fabulous shimmer; a glow in your heart! I’m Glitter Lucky! Cure/Glitter Sunny: When you mess with me, you’re playing with fire! I’m Glitter Sunny! Cure/Glitter Peace: Puppies and kittens, the Power of Love! I’m Glitter Peace! Cure March/Glitter Spring: A Force as Strong as Life Itself, I’m Glitter Spring! Cure Beauty/Glitter Breeze: Cool and swift as the Winter Wind, I’m Glitter Breeze! Cure/Glitter Heart: Bringing out the Love, I'm Glitter Heart! Cure/Glitter Diamond: The Light of Wisdom, I'm Glitter Diamond! Cure Rosetta/Glitter Clover: As Warm and Bright as the Sun, I'm Glitter Clover! Cure Sword/Glitter Spade: The Blade of Courage, I'm Glitter Spade! Cure/Glitter Ace: "A" for Absolutely Fabulous, I'm Glitter Ace! Cure Lovely: Spreading Love around the World, I am Cure Lovely! Cure Princess: Blowing a Peaceful Wind through the Royal Skies of Blue... I'm Cure Princess! Cure Honey: Flourishing the Light of Life on the Earth, I'm Cure Honey! Cure Fortune: Glittering in the Skies of the Night, I am Cure Fortune! Cure Sunset: The Red Setting Sun is a Vow for Tomorrow; I'm Cure Sunset! Cure Wave: The Eternal Melody of the Rhythmic Splashes... I'm Cure Wave! Cure Flora: Princess of the Flourishing Flowers...I'm Cure Flora! Cure Mermaid: '''Princess of the Crystal Clear Seas, I'm Cure Mermaid! '''Cure Twinkle: Princess of the Twinkling Stars, I'm Cure Twinkle! Cure Scarlet: Princess of the Crimson Flames, I'm Cure Scarlet! Category:Pretty Cure Category:Anime Specials Category:Pretty Cure All Stars